


How to Bond With Your Brother's Twin

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Mia bond over feelings and embarrassing moments. There's also a Batfamily discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Bond With Your Brother's Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This series is really not meant to be taken seriously. It started as a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and other existing Marvel movies and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work; some of it is really silly and not that well written. The series has evolved as I kept getting more ideas centred around my fictional character and I wanted her to keep being apart of the Marvel worlds already in existence. Don't take any of these fics very seriously and you'll probably have a great time reading them.

There were tears. There were frustrated tears. There were actual frustrated tears streaming down Mia’s face and she was never more horrified or embarrassed to be _crying_ in front of her brother’s twin. A twin who she’d only met three times before. Tommy was supposed to be hanging out with them but he zipped off to who knew where and Mia had been having a very frustrating week and it was only Wednesday but she felt like every bad thing that could happen to her was happening. And then one more bad thing happened and…well, she exploded, is what.

Mia hastily wiped away the stupid tears. “Sorry,” she sniffed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She was looking down at the flecks of green paint on the hardwood floor of Billy’s living room. She wondered why the living room didn’t have carpet.

“It’s okay,” Billy said.

“No, it’s not,” Mia said. “I don’t like crying in front of people. I’m just really stressed.” She sighed.

Billy sat down next to her on the floor. “Sometimes it’s good to cry. Especially when you’re stressed. You keep it in and then you’re like…a big ball of rage and that’s not good for anyone.”

Mia hummed in acknowledgement. Yeah, she did that a lot. It was a learned thing. From her father. Who she didn’t want to think about right now.

“You know it’s okay to cry in front of me. Or, you know, talk to me about things.”

Mia looked at him, with a look of pure doubt on her face.

Billy laughed. “Tommy looked at me like that too when I said that to him. You guys hate talking about things, don’t you?”

Mia shrugged. “Not everyone is raised with a therapist for a parent.”

“And you’re probably very lucky for that. Every time I didn’t eat breakfast I got a pamphlet on eating disorders shoved under my door. Or when I stayed in my room playing video games it was a lecture on antisocial personality disorder. She turned every small insignificant thing into a huge deal and it was really annoying. When I got my powers and was out all the time training to be a Young Avenger, she thought I was out doing drugs. Or having sex with Teddy.”

“At least she was half right.”

Billy laughed. “Yeah, she’s proud of the fact she was right about Teddy and I being a couple. But that’s beside the point. You probably don’t feel comfortable around and you probably don’t wanna talk, but I’m saying it’s okay to if you need to. You don’t need to be embarrassed around me about anything. Just like…show up on my doorstep and ask if I wanna train or watch movies or just hang out, whatever.

“I’m literally a guy who runs around doing magic and controlling electricity while wearing galaxy print and calling himself Wiccan. Before that, I wore a torn cape and a headband and called myself Asgardian. My actual mom found me with a black eye crying because some dudes at my school were homophobic assholes and I refused to apologise for who I was. And then I turned all super geek and told her she was my favourite Avenger. If that’s not embarrassing, I don’t know what is.”

“Don’t you have your superhero group to hang out with?”

“Don’t you have yours?”

Mia curled into herself more. “I feel out of place.”

“Yeah, so do I sometimes. Two of my best friends died. One left and won’t speak to us. Loki tricked me into giving him my powers, broke Teddy and me up, and then almost let me kill myself. Tommy was trapped in some weird dimension and hasn’t been around much since then. Katie left to go “find herself” and then wanted to spend more time with Clint than with us. America is too busy dating her girlfriends to spend actual time with me, Noh-Varr is always off world, and David kissed my boyfriend once. So…yeah, I think I’d rather spend time with you right now. If you want.”

Mia smiled softly at Billy, then bumped shoulders with him. “Thanks,” she said.

“No problem. Wanna play _Arkham Knight_ with me?”

Mia laughed. “You mean the game where they fucked up Tim Drake?”

Billy groaned. “Oh, don’t get me started. They turned my childhood crush into some…weird looking bald dude.”

“Childhood crush, huh?”

Billy turned red. “Yeah, just, uh…don’t tell Tommy. He liked Dick better.”

“I bet he does.”

“Mia! I meant Dick Grayson.”

“I knew what you meant.” She smirked at him, then cocked her head to the side. “I was always a Jason Todd fan. Even more so when he came back as Red Hood.”

“Soooo is that a yes? You’ll play the game with me?”

“Sure, Billy. Bet Tommy doesn’t play with you, huh?”

He snorted. “Of course not.”

As they played the game (Mia mocking Tim Drake several times and Billy dissolving into laughter every time) and Billy’s mom let her stay over to eat dinner as family (everyone at the table, all the kids got a chance to talk, no yelling or broken dishes, everyone was respected), Mia thought about Billy’s offer, to just hang out sometime with no strings attached. Her friendship with Matt was sort of in the same vein (and by extension Foggy). But this was different. This was family. Well, sort of. As much as a convoluted magical reincarnation two families and kind of sort of not twins with her brother COULD be, but still…family. And it was good to have someone else on her side, someone her age who liked the same things she did or shared her passions. Sometimes it was good to let go and just not worry about shit.

With a small smile on her face and a little bit of the weight off her shoulders, she dialled Azazel’s number and waited for that tell-tale smell of sulphur to whisk her back to Genosha for the evening. She would have to go back, for now, to a place where she didn’t necessarily know if she belonged to. But she knew she was going to take Billy up on her offer. And maybe, along with that, she would call that number on the business card that was slipped into her pocket once, and see what the X-Men were all about.

For a girl who came from a hateful place and was an expert and not dealing with shit, she thought she was learning pretty damn well how to carve a good place for her in the world.


End file.
